HARRY POTTER AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE
by WONDERWORLD22
Summary: this story takes place a day after the last battle with voldemort. if you like it i will keep writing but as a first i kept it short. but if you like it theres defintly more harry and ginny coming as well as ron and hermoine and the 3 friends we love.
1. Chapter 1

First timer here, hope you like.

This story takes place after the deathly hallows.

Harry just woke, at first he thought it was all a dream, but when he looked around it told him different.

The halls of Hogwarts were a mess, debris everywhere. It was not the school he first walked into back when he was 11 years old. That school that home in which he found so much good as well as bad. The school that made him whom, he is today.

Harry is that you, well you're up early.

Oh hello Luna, how long have you been up.

O I have not fallen asleep yet, don't you see them, the merilves their all over, they always come when there so many in pain. They try to suck on those feelings, good they are, they make us feel better but they are quite noisy.

O well I hope they you find some peace soon. Funny that you say peace harry instead of quite, you know harry many out there find you a hero, which you are of course but you have suffered a lot these past years harry, it's ok to want some peace, you will get it harry, you deserve it.

Thanks, I guess. Luna how's you father. Oh my father I sent him home, I cannot believe he sold you out to save me, I think he needs to figure out what he did, I didn't like it.

But Luna he. I know I know he did it for me; still what's fair is fair. Well then goodbye harry I'm off to a place where as you said, I could find some peace, I hope you find that place soon harry.

…

As harry walked the halls he saw what he has been dredging to see. There they were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Oh harry dear, how are you said Mrs. Weasley holding back tears. I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry for.

Oh no you don't boy, harry none of this is your fault, you did more than any one thought capable of a 17 year old harry. You showed great courage, great loyalty. I can say that my boy, my son did not die in vain. Neither did Lupin or Tonks harry. I would have been proud to die for you harry, you are a great man. You stood up to Voldemort, which is something many would never do. His right harry, many hid after Voldemort hurt them. You did not harry, he took away many of your loved ones but they will always be with you harry as will we.

Thank you both, you are like the parents I never had, you did more for me than you will ever know. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Thank you for being there for me when you didn't even know me; I will always be grateful for everything.

Oh harry look what you've done; now I'm crying again. We're proud to call you our son harry. Don't you ever forget It.!

There they were all hugging, crying, laughing.

…

As harry was leaving the hall, Mr. Weasley called him.

Harry.

Yes

Harry now I don't know if you know but Lupin and Tonks they left you as their son's g-dfather. His with Tonks parents now, his safe with them but I want you to think about what you're going to do with that boy. I know it's horrible of me to bring this on you so soon but life goes on harry.

I... yes... i. I know, he told me.

To be continued… hope you liked it. It's my first time so I don't really know how this works but if you like it please tell. It will get more interesting I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's mind was spinning. The word g-dfather kept circling his mind; it was getting louder and louder. He remembered his childhood living with his aunt and uncle it was horrible. They treated him like he was a mutant. He hated everyday of it and now another child parentless because of Voldemort, it seemed to harry that even though he was dead he was still causing pain and trouble.

Harry, harry can you hear me, harry, harry.

Oh Hermione when did you get here.

Well I leave you two to it said Mr. Weasley.

Bye Mr. Weasley said harry and Hermione together.

Harry what wrong.

Hermione I'm well you know Lupin and Tonks they left me as their son's g-.

I wondering when you were going to remember, I would have told you yesterday but it didn't seem like the right time.

Hermione I don't know what to do, I'm not ready to be anyone's parent I never even had a real parent I wouldn't even know what to do.

Harry, first of all you would make a great g- your one of the best people I know harry. I know you have a past harry but you never let that mark you, you have always chosen to be good and kind even when all you were taught was rudeness and arrogance. If I would have been in Lupin and Tonks shoes I wouldn't have done it any different.

Its true mate your one of a kind I mean who else gets to say that when they were ten they faced a 3 headed dog and then a memory from a diary and let's not forget went back in time to save lives oh and did I mention the dragons. Harry, mate I know that it's a lot to think about I mean I'm glad it's not me.

Ron, said Hermione angrily.

Oh ease up I'm just kidding you know will be here for you mate no matter how bad it gets will always be with you.

Oh Ron said Hermione with tears running down her face that was absolutely perfect.

Talking about perfect said Ron getting closer to Hermione.

Well said harry, thank you both for it all. But I think I'll let you two catch up.

Harry said Hermione; I know that will do the right thing.

Thank Hermione, oh and Ron if you hurt her you will have to answer to me.

Oh really mate is that how it's going to be, well then same to you.

What are you talking about?

If you hurt my sister you will answer to me.

At that moment harry looked up at Ron and smiled, Ron's blessing meant everything to harry he loved Ginny but Ron was his best mate, his brother.

Hermione hugged both of them for what seemed a lifetime.

Promise me that we will not separate, wherever we are will write to each other and visit frequently. Oh and harry, and she smacked harry hard.

Oww, Hermione what was that for.

For making us think you were dead, don't you ever do that again harry.

Yea mate nearly gave me a heart attack.

Well sorry but I had to make him think I was dead.

What actually happened out in the forest harry.

Well there's plenty of time for that I have to take care of something and so do you two.

Good luck mate

Same to you mate.


End file.
